


Proverbs 13:1

by sophia_sol



Series: Paulslash 'verse [2]
Category: Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Amatus' fault. Just like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proverbs 13:1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small ficlet about Stephanas' two youngest sons, who also played a bit-part in the The Due Penalty For Their Error.

Gaius sighed in despair. Why could he never say no to his brother? Amatus had but to look pleadingly at him and he'd go along with his crazy ideas, whether sneaking off to the forum without permission or putting frogs in their father's bed. Gaius could always see the consequences of these actions, vividly, but somehow it didn't ever matter. Amatus could always make it sound like such fun that he would actually find himself not caring about the inevitable tongue-lashing!

Thus he found himself in yet another sticky situation. Literally, this time. Dripping with honey, he stood with head bowed before his father, Amatus -- the lucky bastard -- clean and innocent-looking at his father's side.

"And do you have anything to say for yourself, Gaius?"

"No, Father."

"You are old enough to know better! This family has a reputation to uphold, and your antics are putting that in jeopardy!

"Yes, Father."

"You have made us look ridiculous in front of our neighbours, you have nearly cost me my best horse, and you have yet again set a terrible example for Amatus!

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Why can't you be more like your younger brother?"

Gaius refrained from an unseemly outburst about how it was all his perfect younger brother's fault, and why couldn't his father ever _see_ that, and instead stood and fumed.

But when he noticed Amatus winking at him in silent promise to make it up to him later, Gaius couldn't help but smile wryly. Amatus might be an irrepressible scamp, but he really did care about his older brother, Gaius knew. So how could he stay mad, even in the face of his father's disappointment and wrath?


End file.
